


Forgiving

by crownedvictorious



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedvictorious/pseuds/crownedvictorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because despite everything and everyone against them, they couldn't let anything in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving

“Sasuke!”

Breathless, the owner of the raspy voice stopped. His knees bent and supported the weight of his upper body as his hands rested on the shaky pillars of his lower legs. Reclaiming his breath, he stood. “Look at me.” he said, desperate to receive even a glance from the other man now standing still at the end of the hall.

“Please...” But there was no response. He could feel his desperation sinking, leaving a rising bubble of anger. 

It popped. 

“Dammit, Sasuke! Look at me when I’m talking to you! Don’t stand there and act like I don’t exist! Not after all we’ve been through.” His hands became fists, having nothing more to hold onto. 

“And why should you exist to me?” came the curt and smooth reply. 

There was a pause. The sound of both hearts breaking. A hitched breath and a determined voice that broke through built up walls. 

“Because you’re all that exists to me. And you know it.” 

Sasuke froze. His heart clenched and kept his breath still. He heard the other’s footsteps come halfway closer to him. He couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He couldn’t look into those ocean depths, those sky blue eyes that read into his thoughts and consumed him. To give in was to give up everything he was meant for. 

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, releasing them with a click of his teeth. “...You’re an idiot.”

However hopeful he may have been of his comment’s ability to deter the other man’s will, it failed. He knew it did the moment he said it. But he had to try.

“I’d have to be to fall in love with you.”

His eyes widened, seeing visions of a night they'd shared not so long ago. 

Stop. His heart soared and he felt strong arms encircle his waist, warming him through his coat. But he held on to what was left of his resolve, as he felt his love’s voice reverberate through his chest and capture his entire being once more. 

“It’s just you and me, Sasuke. Nothing and nobody else...not your status...and not your father.”

Pale hands gripped tan arms, begging for warmth. “Naruto...” he finally said, his shaky breath a glimmer of hope for the other. Naruto nuzzled behind his ear, his breath warming his neck and sending shivers down his spine. “I’m here,” a gentle voice said. 

And, as simple a phrase as it was, it changed how he saw everything...how he saw Naruto at this moment. He gripped the other’s arms again, not quite ready to face him. Not before making him promise.

“Promise me...”

The other looked at him for a moment. “...anything.” he said. 

“Promise me you’ll always be there...promise me everything will be okay.”

“Sasuke..." He looked at his lover sadly. He couldn't bare to see him this way. “I won't ever leave you.”

The other turned him around. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he looked into the other’s eyes. And in them he saw everything he said before he said them. 

Naruto put their foreheads together and whispered gently, “...you’re my everything. You're the air I breathe. You're everything I see.” He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against his lover's. "You're everything I feel." Releasing a sigh, Sasuke felt his knees weaken. "Thank god he's holding me up." 

They both looked at each other then, revealing how they felt without having to say any words. The same smoldering passion felt the night they confirmed that they had crossed the fine line between love and hate. 

He's always been there to hold me up, despite everything that's happened. Everything I've done...

Sasuke’s hand grabbed the back of Naruto’s head and brought their lips together. Naruto smiled into the kiss, and lifted him as the other wrapped his legs around his waist. He set him against an adjacent wall, and spoke against the other’s lips of how he loved him. 

At the end of the hallway, an unsuspecting secretary jumped at the sight of the two executives. Adjusting the boxes she’d been carrying back into her arms, she went back through the door she’d come from. “Wrong door.” She stammered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.


End file.
